


Nella mia fine è il mio principio

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Combatto strenuamente, scagliando maledizioni quasi alla rinfusa, attento a non colpire nessuno fuorché loro. Non m’interessa della mia vita adesso, noia, prigionia ed abbrutimento mi hanno insegnato come siano gli altri la cosa più importante per sopravvivere.





	Nella mia fine è il mio principio

** Nella Mia Fine è il Mio Principio **

****

Maschere. Maschere ovunque. Grigie, di quel grigio freddo e letale che appartiene unicamente al metallo.

Di quel grigio che, ancora più del nero, sa come diventare un blando e grottesco presagio di morte.

Questo è quello che vogliono. Il loro nutrimento non è la morte, ma la paura stessa che li fa sentire potenti, immortali.

Combatto strenuamente, scagliando maledizioni quasi alla rinfusa, attento a non colpire nessuno fuorché loro. Non m’interessa della mia vita adesso, noia, prigionia ed abbrutimento mi hanno insegnato come siano gli altri la cosa più importante per sopravvivere.

In modo maledettamente egoista, voglio che tutti loro siano salvi per non abbandonare me. E, presuntuoso come al solito, non penso che in quegli istanti, confusi e rapidi, sarei stato io ad abbandonare me stesso.

Quanto la vedo, sento la poca ragione che mi rimane scivolare via lentamente.

La mia adorata cuginetta è sempre stata come in questo preciso istante. Fredda, eppure passionale, cattiva nel modo più assoluto, ma di quella cattiveria che sfiora sensibilmente i limiti della follia.

Improvvisamente mi trovo davanti ad uno specchio che riflette la mia nemesi, mi ritrovo davanti a degli occhi che, con un colore diverso dal mio, riflettono tutto ciò che agita me.

La paura, per motivi differenti, la voglia di prevaricazione, che ci deriva dal sangue in comune di una famiglia che non ha mai saputo perdere.

La battaglia continua, senza che nessuna delle persone all’interno del Ministero sappia a che cosa porterà tutto questo. Non si tratta più della Profezia, di Harry o della supremazia nei confronti del nemico. Si tratta di voglia di vincere e basta, voglia di dimostrare che il mondo della magia ha il suo destino nelle mani di qualcuno di noi, che non si trova sospeso sul piatto di una volgare bilancia in attesa che il più forte lo prenda e lo usi come se fosse suo possesso.

E per me, è anche voglia di evadere, voglia di svolte, voglia di potermi assumere la responsabilità delle mie scelte, senza dover chiedere a nessuno il permesso di agire, senza dovermi sentire un ladro perché occhi estranei mi stanno fissando.

Non v’è sorte che mi appaia peggiore di quella che sto già vivendo, non v’è conflitto interiore che riesca a prevalere su quello di un uomo che, esattamente quattordici anni fa, ha perso una dignità che neanche valeva troppo.

E continuo, continuo a lottare e a lanciare incantesimi, continuo a fissare Bellatrix con un sorriso che vorrebbe sembrare di scherno, ma che in realtà serve solo a celare il terrore di cadere ancora oltre il fondo del baratro in cui già mi trovo.

Preso dal guardarmi da tutto ciò che mi circonda, quasi non mi accorgo di venir scagliato contro il velo. Improvvisamente è come se non sentissi più la necessità di respirare, come se il mondo intero fosse divenuto fumo.

Ripenso in una frazione di secondo a tutti i miti che ci raccontavano sulla morte, a tutte quelle supposizioni che io avevo sempre preso come favole, ma che oggi cominciano improvvisamente ad interessarmi.

Hanno tutti torto, e la morte non è comprensibile né spiegabile dalle parole inventate dagli esseri umani.

E ora io sono sospeso in un mondo surreale, a metà fra la vita e la morte, ancora senziente senza sapere per quanto. Morto per mano di una cugina pazzoide, morto per la solita presunzione e delirio d’onnipotenza, morto affinché fossi in grado di liberarmi. Perché questo è lo scopo di tutto ciò che mi è accaduto nel corso degli anni. Fare in modo che io riesca a comprendere il valore di quella stessa libertà che troppe volte mi è stata negata.

Quando morirà anche lei, e so che sarà presto, credo che ringrazierò Bella. Le dirò che, nella sua solita convinzione di agire in maniera amorale, si è erta a deus ex machina e mi ha donato finalmente la possibilità di compiere una catarsi, di liberarmi di tutto ciò che negli anni mi ha inquinato la mente e di continuare a vivere pur da morto, di consumare ogni attimo del tempo che mi è concesso in quest’aldilà incorporeo.

Il dolore e le lacrime sono lontane da me adesso, e so che non torneranno mai più a tormentarmi, so che quello è un mondo in cui ogni cosa porta in sé una dose di relatività che non posso ignorare, che mi ha concesso sporadici attimi di felicità solo per poi mutilare quella stessa gioia in momenti che rasentano il puro orrore.

La mia morte sarà pianta, forse e non da tutti, ma io non appartengo più al terreno e al ponderabile.

Non so se rivedrò ancora le persone che amo, se rimarranno solo dei ricordi, come una parte integrante del vuoto che mi circonda. E non sento nemmeno i cori angelici che mi accolgono in un improbabile paradiso, ma non importa.

L’unica cosa di cui sono certo adesso, è che nella morte c’è la vita migliore che possiamo mai immaginare.


End file.
